Oh Happy Days
by TextingDino
Summary: This is just a random one shot of BTR having a good day. It seriously is so cheezy that my macaroni feels naked. So enjoy?


**This is going to be a Happy Big Time Rush story because I see tons of sad ones and I like to torture myself with the sad ones. so if you don't like it, tough shit. Xoxo, Andrea :)**

**Ps. This story is complete shit. It just oozes cheesyness omg.**

* * *

><p>James was walking through the Palmwoods Park with Kendall, talking about a recent hockey game and how Gustavo needs to chill the fuck down. Their week was pretty long and rough, since the fat man gave them no breaks at all and made them do harmonies for all the time they were at Roque Records.<p>

"He needs to get laid or something," Kendall suggested. James made a disgusted face at the thought of Gustavo having sex. "Dude, that's disgusting," he replied. The blonde teen shrugged, and sat down on a bench they reached. James sat next to him and watched the people do their thing in the Park. A certain female caught his attention and he was about to get up and ask her on a date when all of a sudden., Carlos comes running up to him and Kendall, his helmet sitting atop his head like always.

His eyes were wide and he was babbling incoherent words. Finally the blonde got tired of not understanding a word and stood up, grabbing the Latino by his shoulders.

"Carlos! Calm down!"

Carlos did just that and took in a deep breath. "I was at the pet store and there were these cute adorable kittens!" He said with a huge goofy smile plastered on his face. "Let's go adopt them, please!" James rolled his eyes. "Carlos...I don't like cats."

"But these are baby cats! And they have huge eyes and oh my God let's go buy them now!" Carlos wouldn't take no for an answer so he grabbed his best friends hands and dragged them through the Park, running into Logan who was sitting under a tree reading.

"Logan! Help!" was all Kendall could say before Carlos dragged him past the smart boy. Logan shook his head and threw the book down, getting up and following his friends. 'What is Carlos doing?' he asked himself.

When Carlos reached the pet store, he threw James and Kendall towards the cat section and made them look at the kittens.

"Yeah? I still don't like cats," James commented. the Latino rolled his eyes and pushed him along to one cage that had a small orange stripped kitten, sitting off to the side, looking at all the passerbys. James couldn't help but stare into its big black eyes, entranced by its cuteness. As he stared at the kitten in awe, he tapped Kendall on the shoulder, turning him around to see the precious animal.

"What are yo-" he cut himself off when he looked into the kitten's eyes. his heart melted and when the animal meowed, they all went, "Awww."

Finally Logan caught up to them, breathing really hard.

"Guys! What are you doing?" he questioned. Carlos turned to him with that goofy smile back on his face and moved so Logan could see. The smart boy leaned over and instantly his face matched the rest of his friends.

"We are buying him!" Logan stated. "And we are naming him Max!"

the boys nodded and agreed, Kendall flagging down an employee.

When they were all set up and good to go, James bought some food as Logan held Max in his arms.

As they walked outside the pet store, Kendall looked up and noticed something. A Double Rainbow. A fucking. Double. Rainbow. He couldn't believe his eyes. He smacked James on the shoulder and shouted, "Double Rainbow all across the sky!" James shook his head and muttered, "oh no." He made sure to distance himself as Kendall took his phone out and started to record the entire scene. Shouting out to the world that its a fucking double Rainbow and asking people what it could possibly mean.

"It's even starting to look like a triple rainbow!"

"Kendall, you're such a hipster. Come on." Carlos grabbed the blonde by his arm and dragged him back to the Park, with Logan and James trailing behind.

"you are so cute Max. yes you are."

"Logan, dude, calm down."

"Have you seen this adorable kitten?"

"Of course I have! I wanted him too you know," James replied. All of a sudden, something pushed him to the ground. The bag of cat food fell to the ground. He felt something climb onto his stomach and when he looked up he saw a Yorkie just chilling on his abs.

"Well hello there," he said. "Logan did this tiny puppy just knock me down?"

"Yep." James looked back at the puppy who traveled up his body and started to lick his face. The pretty boy started to laugh and grabbed the puppy, lifting him up into the air.

"You're adorable. I want to take you home." There was no name tag so he smiled wide and got back up, holding the dog in his arm and bending down to grab the bag full of cat food.

They ran to catch up with Carlos and Kendall, who were already in the lobby waiting for them. The blonde was about to say something about the yorkie when he screamed out, "The Fuck?" when he felt something hit his ass. They heard laughter and then this short dude wearing green jumped in front of Kendall, speaking in a Irish Accent and started laughing and screaming at the same time. To say the least, the band members of Big Time Rush were scared. Until James got the balls to kick the sneaky leprechaun in the ass.

After that, they all ran up to 2J, not wanting to be cursed by the leprechaun. As they brushed through the door, they hurried up the swirly slide, with animals in hand, and all sat down to adore their pets.

"Kendall, cover up the slide so Max and James' dog, don't Go down," Logan said. Kendall nodded and did just that, using pillows.

"I'm going to name him...Mr. Diamond," James said, smiling. He placed Mr. Diamond on the ground and watched him roll around.

"You know what would make this day even more epic?" Carlos asked. the boys shook their head, not really knowing. "A talking llama.",

James, Kendall, and Logan all groaned and shook their head.

"A talking llama would be cool! He could save our lives!"

"Carlos, I've been saved by a llama before and believe me, it's not fun," Logan griped. They all stared at him and he just pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll save that story for another day."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**If you're still here, reading this, I give you a round of applause for sucking it up and taking my cheesyness like a man. Now…review. If I get any hate on this I s2g I will come find you. O.e **

**Have a Palmwoods Day. **


End file.
